Chipped
by gleeyay123
Summary: Blaine is torn. His friends keep on telling him that he needs to get over Kurt but that is easier said than done. Especially when every time time he tries, Kurt returns from New York and back into his life. Then he leaves every time chipping away at Blaine's heart. The story starts just after "I do" season 4. Klaine endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine woke up. The pounding of his head immediately told him he had a hangover and his brain quickly rushed to his memories of the previous night to survey the damage. He lay there for a bit trying to make the hazy images in his head make sense. It took him a few moments to remember all the events, but when he did, an enormous grin spread over his face as he recalled certain activities he did with one Kurt Hummel... Sure, they had agreed it was just "bros helping bros" at the time, but it quite obviously gave away the fact that Kurt still had feelings for him. After deciding to call Kurt later that day because it was still relatively early, Blaine rolled over and closed his eyes. Today could be the day that all was forgiven and that confessions of love would be shared once more.

* * *

Blaine hit play on his iPhone and the music started blaring out of the speaker on his desk. Katy Perry, he decided, channelled his feelings today and he felt good dancing randomly around his room whilst getting dressed, occasionally stopping to belt out the chorus to his reflection in the mirror. He was currently grinning wildly at himself whilst singing 'Last Friday Night' at the top of his lungs. Glancing down at the hair brush in his hand he caught sight of the pictures decorating the wall just below his mirror. Faded and blurry, the pictures still held his favourite memories in their pixels. All his good friends appeared numerous times in photo form on this patch of his bedroom wall, but the more centralized ones involved Kurt. His and Kurt's selfies, photos of them laughing together, hugging and singing, messing around, being young. He looked back up at his reflection and saw that his face mirrored his expressions in the pictures – he was smiling at the memories. He was content when he was with Kurt, he was happy. But that light in his life faded when Kurt left, and it was just starting to flicker again in hope – and that felt good. Today could be the day.

It was a Sunday, his dad was at work and his mum was out with friends, so Blaine had the house to himself. He tried to entertain himself but there was nothing on TV, nothing new on Facebook, he had already completed all his homework and besides, the only thing he really wanted to do was speak with Kurt. So, after a couple of hours of trying (and failing) to distract himself, he gave a huge sigh, stood up from his position on the sofa which he had been in for the last hour and a half, and walked towards his phone which he had left on the mantel piece. _Here it was. This could be it. This could be it._ He brought up Kurt's contact details and clicked on the number. The phone began to ring. As the ringing sounded seemingly endlessly, he started to notice the tight feeling in his stomach. _What if this isn't it? What if – _but his train of thought was broken by a voice he knew so well. It was a voice he had learned to love but he was, at that moment very aware of the power that voice had. It had the power to say those words. It had the power to make today the day. But it also had the power to break his heart.

"Hello?" Said that oh so familiar voice.

"Oh! Um...Kurt hi!" He replied awkwardly. He sat down on his sofa, then stood up, then walked over to the arm chair and perched on the arm, crossed his legs, uncrossed them, stood up and began to pace. He was most definitely nervous.

"Blaine?" Asked the man at the other end of his phone, who, of course, couldn't see Blaine's nervous movements and was only receiving an awkward silence.

"Oh um sorry….yeah…I…" Blaine's brain seemed to cease to function properly as half of it was taking Blaine back to the times that voice had whispered his name last night, whilst the other half was backing out chanting "_bad idea. This was a bad idea. Definitely a bad idea. Put the phone down. Then run. Bad idea" - _which_ really _wasn't helping.

"Can umm... I mean...What do? No... Um..." Stuttered Kurt and Blaine had the sudden realization that Kurt was nervous too, but he had absolutely no idea what this new information meant and therefore it was completely useless to him.

"I err...I was just wondering if you..." Blaine forced out, turning redder and physically cringing at each word. _If you what?_ Thought Blaine. _If you feel the same way that I feel about you? I know you used to, I know that you used to feel happy when you saw me, that butterflies used to set flight inside you when we kissed... you used to tell me, but you said it in such a way that it sounded like poetry. You often did that. Like that day that we sat atop that hill and it was so quiet that not even the birds were singing, so as not to break the peace. We lay there side by side and you described that feeling you get in summer when you're so carefree and the lightness inside of you is so great that you feel as if you could fly. You asked if I got that too. I told you I did. And when you explained it, it was like you were reciting a book and I could have listened for hours to your words and your voice… but do you feel that way now? Or are all the butterflies dead? Suffocated by the treatment I gave you, by the betrayal that poisoned the air they breathed. Just tell me. I need to know.  
_  
"If you?" Prompted Kurt, bringing Blaine out of his reverie

"Right sorry, if you...if last night meant that, meant..."

"Blaine." Kurt cut in, "I…just can't be… be dealing with this right now ok? I've got to get back to New York… I've got to get my life back on track because it derailed when you cheated on me Blaine and you know that. I need to forget about this relationship in the hope that we can stay friends in the future… I'm sorry Blaine, but this…._us_…it…it just isn't what I need. I'm sorry."

"That's ok" whispered Blaine brokenly, but Kurt had hung up. That was it. Kurt was off back to New York, back to the life he had out there without Blaine and he was taking a chip of Blaine's heart with him.

* * *

**Hello! Haven't written in quite a while so I hope this seems ok! Just a quick warning - this is a story that I have previously half written but that I'm starting again with, re-writing each chapter and hopefully finishing it this time! so just don't go and read 'chipping away at my heart' because it is this storyline just badly written...**

**As always, reviews and suggestions are appreciated and thank you for reading! I look forward to updating! :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine turned off the ignition but he didn't get out. Leaning back against the seat, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in his head that had arrived after little sleep and lots of tears. He couldn't believe that twenty four hours ago he was ecstatic, foolishly convincing himself that the events of the wedding meant that Kurt loved him once more. _How could I have been so stupid? Kurt was just acting like a typical horny teenager, he doesn't love me…_

Blaine felt like an emotional wreck, like he had gone from over the moon to the deepest ocean. He had spent most of the night crying and the rest of it tossing and turning, too angry and upset to settle. Therefore it didn't surprise him in the slightest when he woke up with massive circles under his slightly red eyes and he had walked around half asleep all morning. He hated himself so much at that moment. It wasn't like he hadn't ever hated himself before, but that morning he just kept reliving the time he had spent with Eli. He kept telling himself that he was so stupid for ruining the most important thing in the world to him: his relationship with Kurt.

"I'm reckless, I'm selfish, I don't deserve anyone, I'm evil, I'm a bad person, I'm going to rot in hell and no one will care," he muttered to himself as he stepped out of his car and made his way towards the school.

"I had it all-and I ruined it, I'm such an _idiot_"

* * *

Kurt welcomed the sound of the bell when it arrived. He had always thought he was alright at dancing before coming to NYADA, where he realised that his fitness and strength was far behind that of his classmates – all of whom seemed to have been professionally trained since the age of three or something equally as ridiculous. Nevertheless he worked full out every lesson, desperate to show he wasn't far behind the other and that he was making improvements. This meant that at the end of each lesson he was the only one standing there bright red, out of breath and a fine sweat coating his forehead, which embarrassed him greatly.

Because he had a free next, Kurt left the classroom, Keeping his head low, and headed along the corridor in the direction leading towards the showers. They were built for use after dance classes, so weren't too far away but with Kurt's luck he still managed to bump into Adam in his sweaty and flustered state.

"Hey Kurt!" Called Adam in his distinctively English accent.

"Hey… Adam," replied Kurt no so enthusiastically. Not only was this definitely _not _the time to bump into the man he had a crush on, but he had had a long flight yesterday and had not slept a lot last night; instead he opted for lying on his bed thinking about various things. This may have included Adam…and Blaine.

Adam reached him and the two started walking together.

"Do you want to go for a coffee after school?" asked Adam, "I was going to suggest the movies or something but you look tired!"

Kurt ducked his head even more, embarrassed that he was so flushed after a one hour dance class, and quickly mumbled that he would love to go. Adam, who had a class next, scurried off after this, quickly catching up with some friends he had just caught sight of.

It was only after his shower, which seemed to wash off most of his embarrassment, and redeeming his confidence by fixing his hair, that he started to get excited about this coffee with Adam. A flicker of hope lit up inside him- he hoped very much that it was a date.

* * *

Blaine caught sight of the giant letter 'C' scrawled atop his English Essay in thick red pen and felt like he was almost in tears. He scanned over the comments next to the grade but it was no use – once again there didn't seem to be anything specifically he had done wrong, the essay just wasn't at a high enough standard. He remembered back to the night he had written this – hours it took him and by the end of it he was certain he had at least got a B. but he was wrong. Again. It's always the hardest to handle when to try your best and still fail at what you were aiming for. So many reasons just to give up trying and hide away somewhere, away from the world that you're no good at. Blaine hated feeling stupid, he hated being behind or slower than those around him, but it seemed to be happening more often than not these days. He had never been a genius academically wise – but he never used to be firmly at the bottom of the majority of his classes. He was lost, he didn't know how to improve and no one seemed to want to give up their time to help him.

* * *

After discovering that Glee club was cancelled because Mr Schue had a meeting, Blaine headed straight out of school, not pausing to chat with his fellow members also surrounding the sign on the music room's door. The moment the fresh air and sun hit his face he relaxed slightly and slowed his pace as he strolled towards the car park. He had felt trapped in that building all day, constantly wishing to be alone with his thoughts and feelings. He had been thinking more and more over the recent months about moving back to Dalton and today had been one of those days that sent his brain rushing back to the memories of the school he grew so fond of. He never felt stupid or slow at Dalton, but more importantly he never felt alone. There was always someone who was around to listen and understand his worries and it was as though good advice seeped out of the building itself. It wasn't as though he didn't have friends here at McKinley, he had met some of the most amazing people who had become some of his closest friends, it was just that lately, he hadn't felt like he could be as open to them as usual. Maybe it was the worry of the judgement they must still be giving him after what he did to Kurt, who was, after all one of them, one of the group, one of the family. Blaine had been adopted into the family, but he was never going to be one of the founding members like Kurt. He hadn't always been there, he hadn't seen everyone go through all their troubles, and Blaine was sure they hadn't all forgiven him completely yet – which was completely understandable. What he did deserves punishment.

He regretted not staying in touch with the Warblers much as he had promised them, when they all threw him a party to say goodbye. Nowadays he felt even guiltier when he thought of them because it just seemed like another important promise he had broken, another trust he had wrecked and another friendship abandoned. He knew they would forgive him, they were lovely people, but Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to be easily forgiven. Sometimes it increases your guilt when people forgive you too easily. In his heart of hearts Blaine knew a large part of him was craving to see them all again, the warblers, his 'crew' as it were, they knew him better than any of his McKinley friends, and his life currently felt as though it needed a breath of fresh air. Climbing into the driver's side of his car, Blaine drew out his phone and sent a quick message to Jeff, asking, if it was absolutely no bother, they and a few other warblers could meet up in the current week, anytime that suited them, kiss.

* * *

It took only thirteen minutes for Jeff to arrange a gathering for the whole of the Warbler choir, including venue, food, and time – Tom's house, Takeaway pizza, Friday, 6 o'clock. Blaine knew Jeff was one of those people that loved to organize, but that must have been a record even for him. Even so, Blaine was not fooled by Jeff's casual use of 'everyone', and a small crease appeared on his forehead as he slowly tapped out a reply.

"Does 'everyone' include Sebastian?"

The unwelcome reply came all too soon.

"We can't just leave him out Blaine! Besides, he's changed and he wants to be your friend again xx"

Blaine answer was cold, "Again? He was never my friend."

* * *

**There you go! Wow! I'm so happy with the reception – thanks for following and please (please) feel free to review xxx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As his car came to a halt in Tom's enormous driveway, Blaine took a deep breath and muttered a quick "be nice" to himself sternly, before climbing out of the car. The steady crunch of the gravel under his feet soothed him a little as he made his way towards the front door. Full to the brim with a whole range of emotions, Blaine was aware that he was more prone to lash out at people recently and he reminded himself that tonight was neither the time nor the place. No, tonight he needed to bring out the mask he had formed in the past weeks. The thin layer that hid the emotion on his face and the meaning behind his words. He was becoming increasingly better at applying it fast whenever someone mentioned Kurt's name, but he knew it would have its toughest test yet if Sebastian were to mention Kurt tonight… it might just crack. Blaine decided he would hedge his bets and just keep well away from Sebastian all evening. Tonight could be good for him, he could actually enjoy himself, he might genuinely laugh for the first time in ages. He missed laughing.

The scene that Blaine walked in on made him feel all warm and happy inside. There were about fifteen boys sat around the sitting room, all staring intently at the television which was hosting some kind of action film, Blaine assumed, judging by the guns and car crashes he glimpsed as he made his way to an empty arm chair. Blaine was only a few minutes late, but he was secretly glad they hadn't waited for him to start the film as, apart from a few hushed 'hellos!' and hugs, Blaine didn't have to converse with anyone. Blaine, shall we say, wasn't an 'action film' sort of guy. He wasn't the type of person to revel in gunfire, explosions and shouting, he much preferred a plot with a deeper meaning, with love and loss, a romance or a tragedy-that was what he preferred. This film was far from it. Blaine felt himself starting to daydream after about twenty minutes. His subconscious mind took him back to days he had spent watching films with Kurt, memories that had been revisited many times before…

* * *

The boys had only been dating a week or so when Blaine had invited Kurt over to watch some films after school, desperate to spend more time with him in the exciting first few weeks of new, young love. Kurt had his feet up on the sofa and his head was resting on Blaine's chest. They were watching some sort of sappy romance and neither of them talked through the film, they just lay there, happy and content with just enjoying the presence of each other. At the climax of the film, the two main characters realised their love for each other and kissed to a background of swelling violins. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt's profile but Kurt slowly sat up so he could look back at him straight on. Blaine's eyes travelled over his face, aware that Kurt's eyes were trailing over his features too. Kurt's perfect features, his flawless cheekbones, his glasz eyes still sparkling with unshed tears from the film, his soft pink lips...

It only took a few seconds before he leant in to touch his lips to Kurt's, at the same time raising a hand to let his fingertips touch Kurt's cheek briefly before moving to the back of his neck to draw him closer. He felt Kurt's lips tighten slightly as they stretched into a smile, his hand moving up to Blaine's chest, resting gently above Blaine's pounding heart. As the soft kiss became hungrier Blaine's tongue slipped inside Kurt's mouth, passing Kurt's tongue on the way which was doing the same to Blaine. After a minute or so Kurt pulled back and, with their noses still touching, he whispered something Blaine would remember for ever,

"I love you."

* * *

Blaine felt the tears welling up and blinked them away furiously. He came here to forget Kurt and enjoy himself and yet here he was, crying over an old memory of the two of them, but it wasn't just an old memory, it was the first time they had confessed their love for each other and it took a minute of Blaine blinking furiously at the floor until he was certain all traces of tears had disappeared from his eyes. Raising his head slowly, he glanced around furtively to check if anyone had noticed- and caught Sebastian looking straight at him. Great. That was just what he needed. He looked back at the TV, pretending to be fascinated by the film, but he was holding his breath. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, he just knew Sebastian wasn't the type to just let things go. He was half afraid Sebastian would call out to him across the room simultaneously looking caring and drawing attention to Blaine's misery to the rest of the room, he thought Sebastian was a tiny bit better than that, but Blaine had learnt the hard way that Sebastian's character was unpredictable. He only had a few moments of wondering what was going to happen this time, before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message on the screen.

**Wanna go for a quick walk? I want to talk to you- Seb**

Blaine put the phone away without even unlocking it, making sure _"Seb"_ could see. He had no intention of having a long patronising talk from a nosy and inconsiderate person like Sebastian. He ignored his phone going off again…and again…and again. When his phone buzzed for the fifth time, he pulled it out angrily. He was going to tell Sebastian _exactly_ what he thou- his thoughts were cut off when he saw that the texts were actually from Jeff:

**Come on Blaine he just wants to apologise**

**Please Blaine…**

**Blaine come on your just being childish!**

**GO BLAINE.**

He glanced up at Jeff and wasn't surprised to see that he was situated right next to Sebastian on the opposite side of the room. Both of them were staring straight at Blaine. Everyone else was still engrossed in the movie and were oblivious to the glaring war between Blaine and Jeff that was happening around them. Finally Blaine gave in and texted Jeff,-he would never text Sebastian.

**FINE.**

He then watched as Jeff showed Sebastian his phone. Sebastian smirked-oh how Blaine hated that smirk, Sebastian was so up himself-then stood up and walked out the room. After a few moments, Blain, reluctantly, followed.

He found Sebastian on the patio outside the kitchen. It was dark out but surprisingly warm. Like that time he and Kurt had gone-

"I just wanted to say sorry," interrupted Sebastian casually.

Blaine waited; he needed to know exactly what Sebastian was sorry for, and was not sorry for.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Kurt."

"No you're not."

"No, I am," he insisted, "I can see how unhappy you are and it makes me unhappy."

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry for making you _unhappy_," answered Blaine sarcastically, "is there anything else you want to blame me for while you at it?"

"What?" Asked Sebastian, confused. He had every right to be, Blaine was overreacting big time.

"You heard me, is there anything else you want to make me feel bad about?!" Blaine was starting to raise his voice now.

"No Blaine, I didn't mean to- I mean I don't _blame_ you!"

"Well everyone else is so you might as well! It's not like they're wrong either! It is _all my fault!" _Blaine's voice cracked and he fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to make an appearance. What was he doing? Sebastian only apologised! He was being nice! But Blaine felt so angry. At what? He didn't know - but Sebastian would do.

"Blaine it's not your fault, umm….everyone struggles with long distance relationships?.." the other boy offered, even over-confident Sebastian was lost for words as tears stated cascading down Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine turned his face away and fought to stem the flow, he didn't want Sebastian to see him like this.

"Look umm, B-Blaine why don't you umm just talk to me, sometimes it helps talking to somebody..."

Blaine didn't know why, but he told Sebastian everything. Perhaps it was because he was lonely or because he was fed up of keeping it all to himself but he told Sebastian about the loneliness and Eli and the Break up- but not the hook up, never the hook up. He told him about his grades and the loss of closeness with the Glee club. He told him everything. And it did help. He did feel better afterwards. Sebastian was right. When he had finished Sebastian took over. He kept on telling Blaine that it was not his fault, that he was not the first or the last to cheat, that Kurt could have and should have been better to him and he was to blame just as much as Blaine, as was Eli. Blaine didn't know why but he listened, but he did. Perhaps it was because this Sebastian was so different from the normal cocky one Blaine had grown to despise or maybe it was because it felt so good for someone to be on his side, for someone to convince him that he wasn't awful and that people would care if he were to disappear, if he were to die and rot in hell. Someone would come to his funeral, someone would cry. Someone would care.

* * *

As Blaine drove home that night he looked up at the stars and thanked who ever had sent Sebastian to him. Whether it was some sort of God, or whether it was Jeff-he didn't care. All he knew was that he had been heading into a dark place recently and Sebastian had pulled him out, just in time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! xx**


End file.
